


An Empty Bed

by satanic_panic



Category: Prisoners (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Loki starts getting worried when you seemingly stop sleeping.





	An Empty Bed

Loki was used to the shuffling about and the restlessness that came with sharing a house and bed with you, he didn't mind it much, as he knew that he had kept you up far too many times with his work to have a leg to stand on, but some days, it worried him; today, was one such day, as he laid perfectly still while you carefully slid out of the bed and down to the kitchen. He heard the light downstairs flick on, followed by the sound of a lighter; this had been a regular occurrence for the past few nights - you staying up all night, and although he had been worried since that first night, he never thought to act on it. Until now. As he trotted down the stairs after you, he could smell Red Bull, fresh and strong as he walked into the kitchen to find you up on the counter, smoking a cigarette and gulping down a can; he wanted to smile at the sight of you, the glow from the dim light hitting all the right places to make you look absolutely ethereal, but then he saw the telltale signs of tiredness and sadness in your eyes, and suddenly, the want to smile ran away and became replaced by a frown as he leaned against the opposite counter and looked at you for a moment or two before finally speaking up. 

"Come back to bed." 

You shook your head and sighed heavily, so burdened and weighed down that you knew he could feel it on his shoulders, too. "What's the point if I can't sleep?" 

Loki licked his lips and shrugged, folding his arms across his chest to try and even out the burden he had settled on his shoulders. "It's warm, and I'm there." 

"You're here now," you pointed out with a dry chuckle. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine - besides, you need more sleep than I do." 

He frowned a bit more, tilting his head to the side slightly. "I can't sleep without you." 

You knew what he was trying to do, the detective always had a way of getting under your skin in the best of ways, but you couldn't bring yourself to return to bed with him. "Loki… I know what you're playing at." 

Looking at you perfectly innocently, Loki raised a brow. "What am I playing at?" 

Rolling your eyes, you finished the last few drags of your cigarette before tossing it into the ashtray and taking the last few swigs from your can of Red Bull. "Go back to bed." 

"Not without you," he stated. "Come on, baby girl, just come back to bed with me - please?"

"I can't, I'll just keep you up all night," you sighed, looking anywhere but his eyes, for you knew that if you met them, you would lose yourself. 

Reaching for your hand, Loki held if tightly, even daring to bring it to his lips and kiss your knuckles oh so sweetly. "You worry me." 

You frowned at the three words, pulling back and stuffing your hands into the pockets of your hoodie. "You shouldn't. I'm fine." 

"You're not," he said, almost softly. "I've known you for long enough, now, that I know when you're not fine… please, baby girl, tell me what's going on." 

Although reluctant, not wanting to burden him even further, you sighed, and shrugged. "Where do you want me to begin?" 

"Anywhere," Loki told you. "And if it keeps up both up all night, then I'm fine with that, if you are." 


End file.
